


Exquisite Corpse

by AdvancedSand55



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Will add more tags as the fic progresses, gotham city is an absolute mess, hope y'all enjoy it, i love monster/cryptid au's so here's one of my own, if anyone is interested, possible future monster fucking, the title is a watsky song, this took forever for me to make, vampires werewolves sirens and demons oh my, whoop first nygmobblepot fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedSand55/pseuds/AdvancedSand55
Summary: Hey!! So.. this will just be a thing to get this story up before I get real chapters made.Hope you enjoy





	Exquisite Corpse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So.. this will just be a thing to get this story up before I get real chapters made.  
> Hope you enjoy

There had always been a lot of rumors and lore surrounding what was going on in the deeper workings of Gotham’s underworld. There still are. Most people believed that the people who run it are just normal people with a lot of money, and power on their side. Others think that the people who run it are cruel monsters who don't care about anything else but causing harm. But there are few who know the real truth of what's going on behind the scenes. Who know just how monstrous those people really are. 

Edward Nygma had never expected himself to be one of them, until fate decided he should be.


End file.
